


Pleasing The King

by EffingEden



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Masturbation, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby gets hot and bothered. Jareth enjoyed the spectacal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Any fandom; Any pairing; Masturbating in front of their lover'

There wasn’t much privacy to be had behind the curtain, the window on one side showing the wild gardens and the fabric to the other side only blocking sight, not sound. Hundreds of people were just beyond it, laughing and dancing. And everyone had seen the king drag his consort into the little nook. They could guess what was happening. It made Toby groan and his cock press even harder against the fabric caging it.

“Just look at you. So wicked, so eager…” His gloved hand smoothed down Toby’s chest, pressing him backwards against the glass, his other hand lifting the youth’s chin so he could better watch the blush rising on his cheeks.

“They all know. You can’t hide how you feel when you would wear such formfitting clothes…” The hand moved lower, splaying on his stomach then gliding down to tease the youth’s stiffening flesh through fabric.

Toby’s hips bucked forwards at the contact and his eyes shut for a moment before he snapped, “You’re one to talk. What do you do, paint your pants on in the morning?”

The man laughed. “Tut-tut. What have I told you about your tone, beloved? You must do better than this. I was going to give you some relief seeing as I may be partially to blame… but now… hum, now, you must see to yourself.”

“What? Jareth –” The Goblin King put two fingers to Toby’s mouth and closed the distance between them, Toby’s hardon pressing against Jareth’s thigh.

“I do not wish to lose my temper. Do as I say.” His mis-matched eyes made his youthful consort swallow back his words, and he nodded a moment later. “Good.”

The lithe king moved away, and Toby stood still for a moment, staring at the man until a blonde eyebrow arched expectantly.

He swallowed and moved his hands, undoing the ties and tugging until there was enough give to let his straining flesh free. Jareth smirked.

Toby grasped himself at his base, his other hand going to his tip. Slowly, shyly, he touched himself, ghosting his fingertip across his shaft’s head, rubbing at the sensitive slit and spreading the gathered precome around. Unexpectedly, the curtain moved as if a dancer had fallen against it. Toby gasped, worried the fabric would be torn down or moved aside and his display would be shown to the whole court. His cock throbbed and twitched in his grip.

“Oh, yes,” murmured Jareth in approval. The sound of the king’s voice soothed him a little, his attention coming back to his lover and letting him continue.

His eyes on Jareth, the hand at his base began to move, slowly at first, his grip firm. He worked his flesh with a confidence that didn’t match the shyness he had displayed a few moments before, his building pleasure drowning his nerves. His pace increased until it matched the tempo of the music, until the dancers’ muffled steps were in time to his twitching hips.

It didn’t take long for him to bring himself to completion, his cock throbbing as his sack clenched, his milky seed jerking out of him. He groaned as pleasure surged out from his cock, through his body like a clap of thunder. Panting, he leaned against the cool glass and gazed at Jareth, lifting his come-coated hand and sucking on two fingers, his cheeks hollowing as he suckled his own seed from them.

Then Jareth was looming over him again, pulling his fingers from his mouth to claim it with his own, tongue lancing deep, seeking out the salty traces, his hips thrusting forward so Toby could feel the king’s excited and demanding flesh. The kiss ended after a moment, mis-matched eyes silently ordering.

Toby smirked himself, and dropped down to his knees, undoing his lover’s tight breeches with swift hands, enjoying the possessive, leather-sheathed grasp in his hair.


End file.
